


I wanna be your dog

by Lala_Sara



Category: Farscape
Genre: BDSM, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	I wanna be your dog

song is I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges  
**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!TdYnHKRJ!69N9gtfC1-KQTE5FCA0oWCDkWmC_wFCYUMfsmBSHxPA%0A)  
**Password:** lalasara

[iwannabeyourdog](https://vimeo.com/225768942) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

с русскими сабами: [Mega ](https://mega.nz/#!icgmSBYA!TSnDEXUld9T4SxOxDh7Eg3HuaHi3NY-VnpNhy-6Vfy0%0A)


End file.
